Constant
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 147. Constant: "Karis had her heart broken several times, but Matthew was always her constant. He was there to pick up the pieces and help mend them." WARNING: Characters are so OOC that I'm questioning why I wrote this in the first place. BEWARE!


**I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn**

**Theme 147: Constant**

Karis had her heart broken several times, but Matthew was always her constant. He was there to pick up the pieces and help mend them.

It was Amiti who she first fell in love with. She fell for him hard, yet he fell in love with another girl. Thankfully, he didn't cheat on Karis, but he did break up with her. Karis went crying to Matthew because she needed one of her closest friends, and let's face it, Tyrell it as clueless and as dumb as an ox with this type of stuff. Matthew comforted her and said, "At least he told you, right? Besides, he didn't really deserve you. If he did, then he would have stayed faithful to you instead of falling for that other girl."

Karis moved on of course, and then she dated Rief for a bit **(A/N: I can't even imagine that, but just go along with it.)**. Rief tried to make it work, and Karis tried also, but Rief's travelling with Kraden forced them apart. Matthew was still there to comfort her. He whispered soothing words to her as she cried and said, "If he really loved you, he wouldn't care about the distance. You deserve someone better. Someone who will be there for you." (He was hinting that the guy was him, but she didn't realize that then.)

Then there were a bunch of other guys, some younger than her and some older than her. All of them kept on breaking her heart, and Matthew was there to fix her heart again. She accepted his comfort, but never really thought about it until she broke up with her last boyfriend.

He was older than her, so old that he was able to drink. He took full advantage of it, and kept on abusing her when he was drunk. Karis didn't care. She was too desperate for love, and her heart was broken so many times that she can't feel anything at all anymore. He would be nice to her when he was sober, but he was someone else entirely when he is drunk.

He came to her house in the middle of the night right when Matthew, Tyrell, Isaac, Garet, her father and her mother were visiting. He whipped, punched, and kicked her a couple of times, and then he pulled off his pants. He ordered, "Take of your clothes."

Karis has endured a lot from him, but this was definitely crossing the line. "No."

"What did you say, bitch?"

"I said no. You're drunk, and I don't want to sleep with someone who doesn't mean it."

He grabbed her and tossed her against the wall. She thanked the deities above that she travelled around the world and fought so many monsters to the point where it took a lot more to break her bones. Anyways, her 'boyfriend' came up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. He said, "You're nothing but a stupid slut who goes through too many boyfriends. You probably slept with someone who didn't mean it, so why should this be any different?"

"I did not!" she defended herself.

"I'm surprised you didn't become a prostitute yet," he continued.

"I sure hope she isn't," a new voice said. Karis knew that voice, and she hoped that he wouldn't beat her abuser to a bloody pulp.

"And I hope for your sake that you put her down," Matthew quietly whispered. The Sol Blade was unsheathed and glowing ominously in the darkness. Not to mention that it was dangerously pressed close to the drunk man's neck.

The man stiffened, but he said, "And why should I do that?"

Karis could see that the blade was pressed deeper into the man's neck. Matthew continued whispering. "Or else I'll make you pray that you did let her go."

The man gulped, and he lessened his hold on Karis, but she was still firmly in his grasp. Matthew continued. "Now, I suggest that you put her down because her father is probably minutes away from coming down to see what is going on. Not to mention that I'll still make you beg for mercy."

He released her from his grip with a whimper. Matthew said, "Now, I'm going to keep this on your neck until you get through the door. And never come back or else."

Matthew prodded the man to the door, and when the door swung open, the man screamed bloody murder and ran away while not wearing any pants.

He gently closed the door, and Karis finally realized what the man did to her and what he was about to do. She tried to keep them away, but tears stubbornly formed in her eyes.

Matthew was by her side in a heartbeat, clutching on to her as she let them fall. Sobs racked her body as he kept on comforting her like he always has. Karis thought after her tears stopped.

_'Matthew was always there. He was my constant. He was there to pick up my heart and mend it... How can I be so stupid? Matthew was there, loving me as I flung myself at practically every man I have seen, yet I was still blind. Why didn't I see Matthew instead of those other guys?'_

_'Whoa, hold up there,' _another side of her said. _'You may be just grateful for what he just did. Don't jump to conclusions and say that you love him. Remember all of those other guys?'_

Karis found herself agreeing with that side. She didn't want to rush this like her other relationships. Besides, she'll have all the time in the world. Matthew was her constant. He wasn't going anywhere.

**Don't even know why I wrote this. I think it's because I read an abuse fanfic before writing this...? I don't blame you if you type 'WTF' in your review, because I'm also saying that mentally in my mind.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review (but try not to be harsh, will ya?)!**


End file.
